


Stars

by akikosato, NightcoreZorro



Series: Reed900 One Shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Fluff, Gavin isn't a complete deviant yet, Gavin loves cats, Human RK900, M/M, Midnight Walk, Niles too, RK900 named Niles here, Stars, he's trying, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikosato/pseuds/akikosato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreZorro/pseuds/NightcoreZorro
Summary: A little talk between Niles and Gavin while a midnight walk.





	Stars

 

“What do you think of stars?”

The voice of the android broke the  silence between them and got Niles to wrinkle his forehead, throwing a confused gaze towards the smaller one. Ice-blue eyes were stuck looking at the grey irises of Gavin, just a tiny moment too long. 

“They just exist, I’ve never really thought about it. What do you think of them?”

Gavin looked up into the sky and tilted his head a bit in thoughtfulness, studying the gleaming lights above them as if he just saw them for the first time ever. The light was reflecting in his eyes as he looked up and Niles caught himself enjoying the view.

“A lot of humans perceive this as stunning and romantic. I... uh...  T he thought of something which is so far away, yet still visible here on earth is... It’s poetic.” The brown haired android answered finally. 

“Really?” Niles asked a tad bit surprised and shook his head. “You’re putting a lot more thought into this than I do.”

Gavin just smiled as he tightened the grip around the other’s hand. 

“You simply didn’t spend enough time on this topic yet.”

”It’s not something I’d willingly spend time on either. What else do you think about, other than that?”

”Well only about other trivialities I guess.” These grey eyes escaped him once more as he mumbled the former words. Something he couldn’t quite define came up in him. It was... irritating to talk about his thoughts. Was he even allowed to spend his time doing  _that_ ? 

“Tell me about it. It’s interesting.”

The android lifted his gaze again to look at Niles. He felt as if he just ripped him out of his train of thought and... he felt exposed? He’s never experienced something like this before. 

“Really? I sometimes ask myself if it’ll ever be possible for us to understand cats. You know, verbally. Or how it feels to actually feel things. How love works so that’s I can give the cats something which is at least close to love. What’d happen, if I wasn’t an android.”

Niles looked at him in shock. 

“Trivial you say? Your thoughts are incredibly deep it’s impressive. It’s almost... as if a child was trying to understand the world. I don’t  r eally think about this kinda stuff anymore. If I do, it’s about work or something which could affect the real life. Tell me more. Do you think about me sometimes? I know I asked this question already but we know each other for some more time now.”

He felt his cheeks blushing blue and blinked, his LED pulsating in an equally soft blue. 

“It’s inevitable to think about you. The thought of wanting to see you happy occupies me a lot lately. You smile when you’re with the cats. Sometimes even when you eat. I... it’s nice when you smile. You should smile more often. You deserve it. But I don’t know how to make you smile more often.” He blinked once more, scratching his scar, being a bit lost in his thoughts again. He let go of the detective’s hand. There it was again, this upcoming confusion. It was his duty to care for the older one, yes but why did he  _want it that much_ ?

Niles stopped walking for a moment now and seriously thought about his words again. 

“That’s what occupies you? I thought you’d tell me how incredibly moody I can be sometimes.” He smiled, shaking his head. “That’s very nice of you. Whatever you’re doing already, it’s enough. I’ve never been as happy as I am now, because I’ve only been lonely and isolated before. It’s good to have you with me.” 

Gavin stood still as well now and smiled at the same time as Niles. 

“I’m glad to hear that. And I’m sorry that you weren’t feeling his way with earlier... nevertheless you’re still moody.” He mocked him. He didn’t know how you handle the situation differently. It ' s the kind of talk they don’t normally have - the kind of talk Gavin normally didn’t have. 

Niles offered his hand to the smaller one again and grinned a bit. “Don’t get bold now. You’re not responsible for my past but especially because of my past I want the present and the future to be even prettier than before. I want to prove that I can be who I want to be, despite my past.”  


Gavin took his hand once more. 

“I’m not doubting any of that.”


End file.
